


By Passion for Love

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Disneyland, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Model Jongin, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Subtle flirting, allure and w korea, cool sehun, cute and dorky jongin, gallery, magazine ish, manager Baekhyun, one sided crush, photographer sehun, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: The original prompt says; Model au in which Person B is a photographer and Jongin is a model. Jongin tries to be suggestive but either the photographer is clueless or ignoring him.





	By Passion for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I might have changed the prompt somewhere as i write but I REALLY HOPE that you, my dear prompter, will love it.  
> This has Allure Magazine feels because that photo shoot really gave good feels to me so most of this, is most of that. I really really hope everyone would enjoy this. 
> 
> And to my Beta, thank you so much for helping me out and to the Mods, thank you so much for everything.

 

 

 

Jongin groans, pressing his ear into his pillow to block the blaring sound of the thing he hates the most. His alarm resounds around the wide room, ruining his beauty sleep. Jongin twists and turns on his bed, (before) glaring angrily at the alarm clock. In his sleepy, dazed state, Jongin aims his pillow at the alarm clock and he throws it across the bed. Jongin grunts when a frame on the wall behind the alarm falls instead of the alarm clock. He kicks the air and sits up straight on the bed, pushing his bed hair off his eyes, “Fuck…” he says, the first thing in the morning. He sends the alarm clock another glare before hitting the button off, “I deserve a few more minutes you shit clock.” Jongin mumbles, getting up from the bed to the bathroom.

 

He spends his sweet time in the bathroom, washing up and shaving. As he applies the foam all over his jaw, Jongin stares at his reflection in the mirror. “Thanks for this pretty face…” Jongin mumbles, thanking the Lord for such a gift.  He's never thanked his parents for his looks for one huge reason: He never knew them. He has vague memories of his mother, but his father was never around since day one. He was on his own until his manager found him, offering him a job.

Jongin has a title of being the most successful model at a very young age. He mastered the art of modelling from his manager who was once a model. His manager wanted to escape the spotlight and Jongin was his and Jongin was his way out. Jongin runs the shaver smoothly over his jaw remembering the first time his manager took him to a shooting set. They sat in a corner, staring at another model with his manager teaching him every bit of the modelling art.  _ “It’s about flirting with the camera.” _ At that time, Jongin learnt the easiest way to be a model and that has been the best trick in his pocket.

 

Jongin looks away from his reflection, wiping the remaining foam with a cloth and heads to the front door. The bell rings once again and he opens the door, welcoming his manager in. “I thought you were sleeping.” The older male grumbles, giving Jongin an irritated look, “And you’re not ready.”

 

“Chill Baekhyun… I am almost ready and we’re early.” The elder reaches to hit Jongin on the head and the younger sends his manager a glare. “I don’t know about you but I am excited for this shoot.” Baekhyun follows Jongin into the bedroom, sending Jongin a questioning look when he spots the broken frame on the floor. Knowing Jongin, Baekhyun has an idea of what happened to the frame.

 

“What is the shoot about?” Jongin asks, getting back into the bathroom to wash his face then walk out to his wardrobe. He picks a simple blue striped shirt to go with his brown pants. 

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun tells him about the shoot. “It’s an outdoor shoot with a lot of flowers and dogs.” 

 

Jongin turns to look at Baekhyun, “Sounds exciting. I thought we were having another indoor shoot with boring solid colour backgrounds.”

 

Baekhyun snorts, “I pulled some strings for this shoot.”

 

“I am forever thankful to you…” Jongin says genuinely, walking over to give the other a hug. Despite being his manager for nine years now, Jongin has always treated Baekhyun like family. The elder is the closest he’s ever had to a real family. 

 

“Get away! Don’t get sappy with me.” Baekhyun pushes Jongin away and Jongin leans down to tease Baekhyun for actually getting sentimental. It’s the same sentimental Baekhyun who saw the supermodel in him and saved him from being a gutter rat. Without Baekhyun, Jongin wouldn’t be what he is now.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

They leave Jongin’s place with Baekhyun driving them to the set and Jongin eating the sandwich the elder brought along earlier. By the time they reach the set, Jongin is almost dozing off and Baekhyun slaps Jongin’s stomach to wake him up. “We’re here,” Baekhyun announces. 

 

Jongin blinks, checking his watch. “Where are we?” Jongin mumbles, surprised that it took them more than an hour to reach the set.

 

“Somewhere in the outskirts…” Baekhyun says, getting out of the car and Jongin follows behind him to where everyone is waiting. Jongin slips into his working mode, greeting everyone politely, following Baekhyun to meet those who are in charge of his looks and attire. Along the way, Jongin meets the director and the man expresses his gratitude genuinely. Jongin keeps the smile on his face as the director thanks him a few more times for accepting the offer and wanting to work with them, and being the humble person he is, Jongin shyly thanks the director for considering him. Being smitten with Jongin’s smile, the director explains about the mood of the shoot.

 

It’s a shoot of a boy who enjoys living with nature in his small circle of people, simple living and modesty. They are aiming to promote healthy living in the outskirts with the shoot and the director assures Jongin that they made a decision selecting him as the model with Jongin’s boyish look blending well with the nature. Jongin bows slightly, showing respect and thanking the director once again for the opportunity and the man leads Jongin to meet the photographer. 

 

Jongin meets a wide back leaning down to look into the camera and he lets his eyes trail over the hand which is fixing the lens. From the back of the person, Jongin assumes the person to be someone a lot older with experience but when the director calls a name and the photographer turns around, Jongin is surprised to see his photographer is young. “Hey, Sehun. This is Kim Jongin, our model for the day.”

 

Jongin tries hiding his smile underneath his professional mask. The photographer brings his hand over to Jongin, smiling widely as he spills out a short introduction, “I’m Sehun…” 

 

Jongin beams, taking the other’s hand and shakes it, gripping a little tightly and feeling Sehun’s rough, calloused hand, “So I heard. I’m Jongin.” 

 

 

 

The photographer smiles a little, not impressed with Jongin’s playful remark, “Let’s get along.” He says, turning to the director to say something about the lighting and setting and Jongin feels someone dragging him, telling him that he needs to be ready. Jongin follows blindly, thoughts overflowing his head.

 

 

“Jongin, hey.” Jongin blinks when Baekhyun’s long fingers snap in front of his eyes, “Jongin, you zoomed out…?” Baekhyun drags a chair, sitting in front of Jongin worriedly. His face and eyes are asking Jongin if everything is alright. It’s never happened before, Jongin zooming out during a shoot.

 

 

“I know him.” Jongin chuckles, almost reaching to his hair to ruffle them as habit but he remembers that the stylists had worked hard to do his hair. So, instead, Jongin kneads the hem of the red sweater they got for him with a shy smile. 

 

“Who?” Baekhyun asks curiously, Baekhyun looks around for the known person and he should be able to detect who Jongin is talking about. He knows Jongin’s circle of friends, though the model has no friends to begin with. The only person Jongin talks to is him and his fiancée Chanyeol, other than that there is no one else in the model’s life. Baekhyun turns around to look at Jongin, “Who?” he asks again.

 

 

Jongin scratches the back of his nape, taking a deep breath. He opens his mouth to say the name but a stylist appears with brushes and dabs his lips with some kind of shining lip gloss. Jongin sends his manager a wink knowing that the other must be so desperate and eager to know about the person. When the stylist leaves, Baekhyun gets back to Jongin, making eye contact with the model, “Fucking spill…”

 

 

“It’s the photographer.”

 

 

“What?!” Baekhyun screeches gaining attention from the stylists and he quickly apologizes, “How do you know him?” Baekhyun whispers, slapping Jongin on his thigh.

 

 

“Remember the time we were in Paris?” Jongin says, turning to look at the photographer who is talking to his team in the opposite tent, looking so handsome in all his glorious charm. Jongin clearly remembers that day in Paris. Who would forget such memory? What people say about Paris is true, It’s the City of Love, and maybe Jongin did fall a little in love that day. It was coincidental, accidental, and experimental.

 

 

Jongin was, as usual posing for one of his shots and his eyes met with one of the locals. At that time Jongin believed that Sehun was a local; young, tall and handsome,  _ French _ . Jongin managed to slightly smile at him in between his shots, but the  _ French male _ walked away, not looking at him for more than three seconds. Of course he counted how many seconds it was. Jongin always believed that looking into his eyes for five seconds would make anyone fall in love with him, but it didn’t work with the local. Jongin wasn’t disappointed but he hoped to meet the other again.

 

 

And his wish did come true.

 

 

That night Jongin was walking in between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, being a subtle third wheel of the lovers. They were walking around in the famous Paris Night Market when Jongin spotted a very familiar figure bending down to take some pictures of the hookers by the road. Jongin chuckled and stared longer at the handsome  _ French male _ who happened to be a photographer. The hookers were oblivious of his presence and that made him very comfortable snapping their pictures from various angles. As Chanyeol and Baekhyun argued over a scented candle, Jongin eyed the  _ French male _ ; he snapped a few more pictures and walked away with his camera in his hand. Since being a model, Jongin admired someone – a photographer, for the first time.

 

 

The next time Jongin spots the tall and handsome  _ French _ male is in Disneyland. It may sound cheesy and stupid but Jongin didn’t believe he would meet his crush while dressed up as Prince Ali from Aladdin, on the magic carpet. Jongin wished he had disappeared that day but the photographer took interest in him, snapping two quick pictures before walking ahead to capture Cinderella in her glass sandals. After the Aladdin shot, Jongin moved on to being a boy enjoying all the rides, cotton candies, lollipops and on one of the bridges, he once again spots the  _ French male _ enjoying his croissant. Jongin itches to get to the other male, make small conversation in the simple French he learnt but the director kept asking him to pose, smile and stare. He sighed softly, stole glances at the other and when they moved on to another set, Jongin excused himself for a bit and rushed to the diner but...

 

 

He chuckles dryly, remembering how heartbroken he felt. “Fuck, then what happened?” Baekhyun asks.

 

 

“Of course he left, what else,” Jongin chuckles with Baekhyun groaning in despair. His manager, brother and friend looks more devastated and heartbroken than he was. Baekhyun ushers Jongin to the set with a sullen mood and when he spots the tall photographer snapping a picture or two of the scenery, Baekhyun nudges the model.

 

 

“Should we go talk to him?” Baekhyun whispers, as they near the model. 

 

 

Jongin turns to look at Baekhyun with wide eyes and mouth, “No!” The model whisper yells, warning the manager before the elder could do something stupid. Baekhyun may be older than him, dependable and matured most of the time but Jongin wishes Baekhyun not ruin this moment with the handsome photographer. Jongin clearly read the look on Baekhyun’s face and knowing the other long enough Jongin understands Baekhyun wants to hook him up with the other. Also, he reads; Baekhyun shall ruin his image in front of the photographer.

 

 

“No… Baek…” Jongin warns the other with his eyes, smiling stupidly at a stylist who passes by him. “We have to stay cool.” Jongin says adjusting his sweater paws, and he quickly smiles when the photographer turns to look at him. Maybe not at him but the photographer is looking his way. 

 

“He’s looking!” Baekhyun hisses, poking Jongin’s side and instantly the model regrets telling the other about the other. “And he’s coming over here!!!” Baekhyun panics, rubbing his hands together, welcoming the photographer, “We will be ready in a few,” the other speaks casually and Jongin unconsciously widens his mouth to admire the photographer. He cannot decide if he should be taking pictures or his pictures should be taken because for heaven’s sake, the man is very good looking.

 

“Sehun, isn’t it?” Jongin asks, mouth wide in a grin, asking the other his name once again. This time he’s going to make sure he saves the other’s name in his mind and heart. 

 

“Sehun,” the other confirms, hugging his expensive DSLR and Jongin forces his eyes to see the brand. It’s a Canon.

 

“How long have you been in the line?” Jongin makes small talk, asking Sehun about his work which he lowkey hopes the other doesn’t mind. 

 

 

 

As expected, the photographer, the  _ French _ , Sehun smiles widely, “Ten years now. Professionally ten years but I have been with a camera since I was young.” Sehun chuckles and Jongin, the successful model is floating on cloud nine. The sound of Sehun’s chuckle sends tingles to his bone. 

 

“What are your photography styles?” Baekhyun asks and Jongin listens, thanking God silently for Baekhyun because he cannot seem to operate his mouth to talk and ask questions.

 

“I have been a freelancer for years now and this is the first time I am actually working for someone,” Sehun answers, still hugging the camera tightly.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Baekhyun starts and this time Jongin shifts his gaze to look at Baekhyun, “How did you manage with the income?”

 

Sehun chuckles again, pushing his hair back and he smiles, revealing the dimple on his left cheek, “I have my own blog which I could say is quite well known and that’s how the director found me. Some my pictures are auctioned with good prices and some are bought by big companies, galleries and that’s how I get my cash.”

 

“You’re so admirable,” Jongin whispers in awe, staring at Sehun as his eyes shine with inspiration and when his eyes meet Sehun’s he swallows. 

 

 

“I followed my dream.” Sehun smiles, revealing his perfect set of teeth and Jongin mimics Sehun’s action; he licks his lips too.

 

“Boys,” The director interrupts them and Jongin turns to look at the older man in glasses, walking over with a piece of paper, “It seems that we can’t really get in the neighbourhood in a group so I have discussed with the team and only a few of you will be going.”

 

 

“I can stay back,” Baekhyun offers all of a sudden, shocking his model. “Jongin can handle this by himself and I believe Sehun here can guide him,” Baekhyun speaks and Jongin glares at his manager slash best friend. He never did a shoot without Baekhyun,

 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” The director confirms and Baekhyun nods confidently.

 

 

“So okay, only six most needed people will be heading in. Oh wait, Sehun you need anyone from your team?” The director asks and Sehun looks down to the camera in his hand, “I just need a few lenses and one more camera, that’s all.”

 

Jongin giggles all of a sudden because he has seen how Sehun worked; alone with only his camera. The director sends Sehun another look to confirm but Sehun is already walking away to pack his camera, “Okay, who am I going with now?” Jongin claps his hands and looks around. The director passes him a paper and Jongin reads the names highlighted; two stylists, prop boy, him, the director, and Sehun. Jongin leans in towards Baekhyun and nudges his manager, “What if I get bullied by these people?” he whispers, watching the director walk away to tell everyone that they will head to the actual set in ten minutes.

 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and faces Jongin, “Just be yourself Jongin. There’s no way anyone would hate you.” 

 

 

 

Jongin glares at his manager, “And how the hell, I mean why did you ditch me? I have never done this alone!” Jongin cries, complaining what he couldn’t say and express earlier when Baekhyun decided everything on his own. Baekhyun only laughs as a reply and Jongin takes a deep breath, sorting his mind and self.

 

 

Jongin walks with the director, listening to the man as he tells a short history about the neighbourhood. The neighbourhood is peaceful place with an unique atmosphere. The people here are very quiet and they preserve the peace with a lot of plants and pets. It has been that way for decades and each generation makes sure to continue the peace to uphold the neighbourhood’s charm.

 

 

The head of the neighbourhood wished for the uniqueness to be preserved and therefore requested for the director to not let many in and not reveal the location in the future. “He doesn’t want this place to be commercialized and you know when things like that happens, everything becomes modern and political.”

 

 

Jongin chuckles and looks around the place. The neighbourhood is indeed special. As he walks, he could feel and breathe in the clean air. There is greenery everywhere and there’s harmony in the air. He can hardly hear a car or the loud sound from the radio. This place is a total opposite of the town. It is not even like Baekhyun’s grandma’s place. This is a whole new level of peace and green. Jongin squeals when a small dog walks pass them and it stops to stare, wagging its tail in excitement. Jongin takes timid steps towards it and squats down to slowly pet its head. The white and brown dog displays its happiness by turning around in circles and Jongin squeals again.

 

 

He turns to look at the group, worried that they might have left him behind whilst he’s busy distracting himself with a dog. Jongin finds Sehun near him with his camera, taking some secret shots of him. Jongin smiles into the camera and he catches the smile behind the camera. Sehun puts his camera down, making his way towards Jongin,

 

“You like dogs?” Sehun asks, accompanying Jongin who is distracted by the dog as the others continue their walk to the actual set. 

 

 

“I love them.” Jongin plays with the brown dog for a while more and he carries the dog to give it a hug.

 

 

“Just stay like that for a second, lean your cheek against the dog,” Sehun says and Jongin doesn’t need to look to know Sehun has his camera out again. He nuzzles his cheek against the dog and all of a sudden, Jongin starts laughing. The dog licks Jongin’s cheek and Sehun takes five shots of the moment. 

 

“I want to take him back!!!!” Jongin whines, holding the dog against his chest, kissing the dog’s head. 

 

 

 

Sehun shakes his head, “I can see a tag.” Sehun gets closer to Jongin, looking at the collar around the dog’s neck. Jongin panics at their closeness. He did not expect to be so close to the photographer to the extent where he can smell Sehun’s cologne and feel his heat. Jongin is swooning, a little too much and in his dazed state, the dog leaps out of his hold, running into a gated yard.

 

 

“That’s unfortunate, your plan to kidnap the dog failed.” Sehun stands next to him, looking at the direction the dog went. 

 

 

Jongin keeps his eyes fixed on Sehun, “At least I have you here with me.” He whispers and widens his eyes when Sehun looks at him, with his eyebrow raised and smirking. “Let’s go,” Jongin mumbles, cheeks heating up and he drags his feet away from Sehun. His attraction is going to put him down under anytime now.

 

 

Sehun announces his presence by calling the director to show the man some pictures they took with the dog. Jongin kicks a pebble, listening to the director’s praises about Jongin being a natural and Sehun being excellent with any concept. Unknown to both, Jongin keeps thinking about the moment when Sehun was so close to him. He has Sehun’s sweet, musky smell saved in his mind and the heat has Jongin wrapping his hands around his body. He wants Sehun’s heat around him again.

 

“Are you cold?” A stylist asks Jongin and the model shakes his head, “No,” Jongin replies, heart expanding in various emotions with the whole neighbourhood’s atmosphere plunging into his system. Jongin stares towards Sehun and he listens to his calm heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of his chest. Sehun looks very knowledgeable about his work as he explains to the director about things Jongin couldn’t hear. The director seems to accept all Sehun’s suggestions and when they come to a decision, Sehun turns to look at Jongin,

 

 

“Shall we take a walk?” Sehun invites with a smile and Jongin nods, stupidly smiling back. He has no idea why they are going for a walk but if that’s what Sehun wants, Jongin will do it. “Where are we going?” Jongin asks as soon as he catches up with Sehun. The photographer slings his camera over his shoulders and sends Jongin a look, with a playful smile, “Walk around and take a few pictures before I get to the main shoot.”

 

Jongin gapes at Sehun, “This is like a test shoot?’ Never in his whole modelling life has a photographer requested a test shoot and with Sehun, Jongin feels like his career is being tested. All of a sudden, he feels like his title being the best model is worthless. Sehun chuckles lightly, tilting his head to the side to give Jongin a look, “Nervous?” Sehun asks,

 

 

“Not really but being with a hot photographer makes me really self-conscious.” Jongin answers honestly with a shrug as he follows next to Sehun with an appropriate distance. The slightly taller, handsome photographer laughs with his eyes turning into crescents and Jongin watches with stars in his eyes. His mind has made a conclusion; “if he’s the moon then I am the star.”

 

 

Jongin clears his throat and pulls on his sweater paws to warm his hands. The weather isn’t so cold but being with Sehun, reminds him of the cold Paris night. “Sehun,” Jongin starts, hesitating a little. Sehun hums as response, “No, nothing.” Jongin giggles stupidly, swallowing down his question about why was Sehun taking pictures of the hookers in Paris. Jongin isn’t sure if he should bring up the Paris night and talk to Sehun about it.

 

 

“Can you,” Sehun points towards a bush of yellow flowers and looks at Jongin, hands already ready with his camera. Jongin takes the hint that he should focus and give his best, so he moves towards the flowers and looks at Sehun, “What should I do?” Jongin asks, standing awkwardly next to the flowers.

 

 

Sehun squats down, silently taking two shots of Jongin being naturally confused. “Should I smell the flowers? It’s safe right?” The model questions and Sehun watches Jongin through his camera lens. Jongin leans down to one of the flowers, lips so close to the new petal and he takes a deep breath of the scent. He furrows his brows, taking another breath and softly, he holds the flowers as if they are a delicate being.

 

Sehun’s breath hitches when he zooms in to the details of Jongin’s face. He stares and watches the details of Jongin’s soft skin and plump lips. Never in his photography experience, has he met someone, a man, looking so gorgeous and perfect, camera worthy and effortlessly photogenic. The way Jongin’s hair sways with the wind tells Sehun, from behind the lens, that the model’s hair is as soft as butter and silky. The pair of lips has the perfect delicate curve, a healthy red of a cherry and by a faint guess; Sehun could say they are virgin lips.

 

“I don’t smell anything. Aren’t flowers supposed to be fragrant?” Jongin asks, turning to look at the photographer with confused, furrowed brows.

 

 

For a second, Sehun stares at the model again and mentally questions the stylists’ effort on styling Jongin’s hair because the silky brown hair looks beautifully messy. “Not all flowers are fragrant,” Sehun answers, standing up straight and slings his camera back over his shoulder.

 

 

Jongin blinks, “Oh,”

 

 

Sehun chuckles at the model’s reaction, “You are kind of cute for a model,” Sehun says, walking ahead to somewhere with better natural lighting. He prefers natural lighting since it gives a natural, unedited feeling to the picture.  

 

 

Behind him, Jongin blushes like a red tomato and quickens his steps to follow Sehun. The heavens have blessed him for a person like Sehun to praise him, “I am not cute,” Jongin whines playfully hoping that some of his charms would work on Sehun. Jongin sends Sehun a look,  hoping telepathy would work and he could get the other to stare at him for more than five seconds. Maybe it’s desperation, but Jongin wants to have something with Sehun. He never felt this way before and that makes everything more precious.

 

 

“Not to sound pushy or anything,” Jongin starts, waving his hands around, “How long are we going to walk and when will you take pictures of me?” Jongin asks the photographer. In his modelling experience, photographers will usually take pictures immediately but with Sehun; this is a whole new level of photography and modelling experience.

 

 

“I was hoping that you’d walk in front of me, do what you want to do and just pose around,” Sehun answers with a playful smile. It was a test like moment for Jongin from Sehun. It is true that Sehun has been taking natural photos and Jongin is one photogenic piece of human but Sehun wanted something else from Jongin. He wants Jongin to pull and attract him to take pictures not he directs and tells Jongin how the pictures should be.

 

 

“Oh,” Jongin stops walking and stares at Sehun. This kind of photography is what Baekhyun warned him about when he went to his first photoshoot. At that very young age, as a new model, Jongin thought that it’d be him who would pull and attract the photographer, do whatever he wants and they will continuously take pictures of him but Baekhyun had told him to pose the way the photographer wants to make everything easier. “Aish,” Jongin glares playfully, “You should have told me earlier.” Jongin informs the photographer and starts walking ahead. He throws his professionalism away and starts to actually enjoy the neighbourhood.

 

 

“I have always worked by the photographer’s wish,” Jongin speaks and twirls around, smiling into the lens when he notices Sehun zooming at him. There’s a small bridge ahead of them and he quickly walks towards it, turning to look at Sehun just in time for the photographer to take some snaps. Jongin pushes his fingers through his hair, tilting his head and rests his hand on his shoulder, “This is a new feeling for me,” Jongin says, looking into the camera. He takes a few seconds to stare into the camera, slouching a little and looks up to the sky.

 

 

Sehun tries to keep a straight face and be professional but looking at Jongin through his camera, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He should stop Jongin from talking because talking would affect the pictures but listening to the other talk about the small stream under the bridge, the fishes and his reflection. Suddenly, Sehun misses a small town in France, “ This reminds me of a place in France where there was this small bridge ,” Sehun speaks, walking closer to Jongin and he takes a few shots of Jongin leaning down against the bridge. 

 

 

“Which part of France?” Jongin asks him and Sehun catches the shine in his eyes and the excitement in his voice.

 

 

“I was mainly in Paris but I spent some great time in the small towns of the country.” Sehun answers, leaning against the bridge’s wooden railing. He turns sideways to look at Jongin and the model looks like he has something to say, “Have you been to France?” Sehun asks the model and Jongin turns to looks at Sehun with a shy smile.

 

 

“To be honest, I thought you were French.” Jongin says instead of replying to Sehun’s question.

 

 

Sehun raises his eyebrow in surprise, “French?” Sehun asks.

 

 

Jongin chuckles and scratches the back of his ears. Now that Sehun mentioned France on his own, Jongin decides to tell Sehun about it, “I was in Paris for one pictorial and I saw you, passing by,” Jongin tells Sehun the first time he saw Sehun and mistaken him as local. 

 

 

Sehun holds his camera close and stares at Jongin amusement, “Ahh, I see. No wonder you looked familiar,” Sehun says and Jongin beams in happiness,

 

 

“You remember me?” Jongin asks, standing in front of Sehun with stars in his eyes.

 

 

Sehun wets his lips, a habit Jongin noticed every time the other does before he starts talking, “Now that you mention it, I think I have taken a picture of you in Disneyland.”

 

Jongin gasps, cupping his face, “You remember me!” he exclaims happily, “It was me! I wanted to go after you but you disappeared,” Jongin pouts, remembering the whole moment once again.

 

 

“You wanted to meet me?” Sehun asks in amusement, moving off the wooden railing and tilts his head, in a way of telling Jongin to continue walking. Jongin walks ahead again but this time he faces Sehun. They reach a row of houses and Sehun shows Jongin to an open gate, sending the model a subtle hint.

 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you.” Jongin giggles, leaning against a gate and poses for Sehun. Jongin makes his sexiest face and stares into the camera for five long seconds. Jongin is very sure that Sehun is looking at him; watching him bite his lips and reveals his neck line.

 

 

“My bad,” Sehun chuckles, “I should’ve known a model was after me.” Sehun clicks on the shutter a few times before telling the model to look up and enjoy the sun. Jongin does as told and smiles happily as he stares up the sky, unconsciously he fixes his hair which happens to get into his eyes. Sehun watches from behind the lens, shifting between kneeling and standing, moving forward a little and tilting his camera around to get the best capture of Jongin’s gifted beauty.

 

 

“Bless heaven,” Sehun whispers to himself, pressing the shutter a few more times and he straightens up to watch the oblivious model with his bare eyes. Sehun knows some models personally, has seen models’ pictures in magazines and in shows, but no one is like Kim Jongin. This boy, who is years younger than him looks so unrealistically beautiful in a way Sehun can never put in words.

 

 

Sehun takes some close-ups of Jongin, focusing on the details of the model’s face. Jongin gets surprised by the sudden close distance between them but breathes normally when he notices the camera capturing his sweater paw, “Hold the gate lightly. Don’t grip it.” Sehun mumbles and Jongin does as told. He relaxes his hands but the moment he does it, the camera focuses on where he thinks is his lips. Jongin panics, biting and licking his lips. He catches the smirk behind the camera and feels a rush of heat creeping up his neck to his face, “What are you doing?” Jongin whispers, staring at Sehun and the photographer who he realizes has been unprofessional smiles, “Taking some details,”

 

 

Sehun watches the nervousness in Jongin’s eyes and the red tinge on his ears. If he’s not mistaken, the model has dibs on him. The blush makes Jongin look a lot cuter and maybe, if he could, Sehun would want to protect his innocence.

 

 

“Should we head back?” Jongin asks, snapping Sehun out of his thoughts. 

 

 

 

Sehun hugs his camera close, “Yeah, I can show some pictures to the director and see what he says.”

 

 

Jongin smiles widely, beaming brighter than the sun and for a moment, Sehun condemns the sun. Jongin pats his hair and fixes his pants, sending Sehun a confused look which in Sehun’s eyes is an innocent look. The photographer curses mentally, turning around to walk back where he promised the director and he hears the hurried steps behind him with soft giggles.

 

 

“Do you think he would be satisfied with the shots?” Jongin questions Sehun, walking next to the slightly taller photographer and smiles widely again when Sehun turns to give him a look

 

“This was supposed to be a test shot.” Sehun answers with a smirk and Jongin sighs sadly. The thought of working more and posing again tires him slightly but a fresh idea rushes through his mind. Jongin sneaks another glance towards Sehun and smiles cheekily. If working more and longer gives him moments with Sehun then he would work for days.

 

 

“As long as you’ll be the one taking my pictures, I don’t mind working for days.” Jongin speaks his mind and laughs loudly at Sehun’s shocked face. 

 

 

 

The photographer shakes his head in reply and jerks his sharp chin towards the group of staff under the tent, “We must have left for a really long time for them to set up a really comfortable tent.” Sehun says, spotting the director on a leaning chair with a cap and sunglasses.

 

 

“Everyone ought to be comfortable.” Jongin answers, deliberately keeping his steps slow, “Weren’t you comfortable?” Jongin questions Sehun, worried that Sehun could have been uncomfortable while he was on top of the world. 

 

 

 

The photographer chuckles, “Slightly.”

 

 

“Why?” Jongin gasps loudly, stopping to stare at Sehun. He gets distracted momentarily as the wind blows Sehun’s soft strands into a nice wave. “Why were you uncomfortable?” Jongin questions Sehun as he jumps back into his conscious and scowls at Sehun. The other shakes his head, refusing to answer and to Jongin’s despair, Sehun gets pulled away by the Director and Baekhyun screams into his ears, “Jongin, my baby!”

 

Jongin groans, pushing Baekhyun away.

 

“He was slightly uncomfortable,” Jongin whines to the only person he can and leans on Baekhyun’s shoulder to whine more. He pouts and frowns, thinking of the reasons that could possibly make Sehun uncomfortable. He glances towards Sehun and finds the taller looking at the monitor. Jongin takes a guess that Sehun could be showing the director all the pictures they have taken and judging by the director’s expressions, the man looks satisfied and happy.

 

 

“Jongin, are you listening to me?” Baekhyun pulls on Jongin’s ears and the model winces in pain, glaring at him. 

 

 

“What?” Jongin asks, rubbing his ears.

 

 

“I have been talking to you,” Baekhyun drags Jongin to the tent and stylists flock around him to reapply his make-up and touch up his hair. Jongin shuts his eyes for some time and sorts his thoughts. He must have been too excited and made Sehun uncomfortable or maybe he was trying to be sexy and made a foul impression. 

 

 

“Nooooooo,” Jongin cries into his palm and the stylist next to him sends a look towards Baekhyun. The manager laughs awkwardly, sending the stylist away and kneels down in front of Jongin, 

 

 

“Why was he uncomfortable? It’s bugging me, Baekhyun.” Jongin speaks softly, making Baekhyun frown for the need to listen closely to what Jongin has to say.

 

 

“Sehun?” Baekhyun takes the hint and runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair, a gesture he knows which will calm the boy down. Jongin nods with a loud sigh, “I cannot,” Jongin shakes his head, “I cannot let this chance go. What if he hates me? What if I ruined my chance?” Jongin mumbles, tearing up a little as he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

 

“Did you ask him why?” Baekhyun asks for more details to be able to give better advice. This is the first time Jongin seems to be interested in someone and that interest looks genuine. Baekhyun has seen the spark of interest in Jongin’s eyes as he was told about Paris and now working close with Sehun must have fired it up. Jongin deserves happiness.

 

 

“He didn’t say anything but smirked away,” Jongin sobs into his sweater paws, rubbing his nose on it. Baekhyun smacks his own forehead and cups his chin, staring in Jongin’s way. With just that one line, Baekhyun concludes the whole situation, “He’s playing with you and you’re overthinking.”

 

 

“How do you know,” Jongin fakes a cry, almost kicking his legs into the air and he remembers he’s a respectable model. Jongin sits back straight on the chair and composes himself. He contemplates on Baekhyun’s words and pouts like a baby who hasn’t had milk. Sehun could possibly be joking with him but Jongin is not in the comfort zone yet to take this kind of joke.

 

 

“Let’s go. The director is waving in our direction.” Baekhyun pats Jongin’s shoulder and, “Swallow that pout,” Baekhyun points at Jongin’s pouty lips and instantly the model relaxes his mouth, “Or maybe don’t. Let’s see Sehun’s reaction to the pout.” Baekhyun suggests and wriggles his eyebrows which indicates he has some evil plan in the works. Jongin widens his eyes and shakes his head, walking to the director.

 

 

He feels the nervous thumping of his heart as he nears Sehun. As he takes a deep breath, Jongin breathes in Sehun’s cologne and instantly his body reacts to it. He must be losing his mind and then, Sehun turns to look at him with a smile. Jongin guarantees he looks like captivated puppy.

 

 

“You look like a bear now,” Sehun says and chuckles in his deep manly voice, leaving Jongin gasping for air or maybe coughing and punching his chest. Baekhyun joins him, helping him to get back some air in his system but at the same time, Baekhyun laughs loudly and teases Jongin like there’s no tomorrow.

 

 

“I am not a bear,” Jongin answers Sehun but the photographer quirks his eyebrow and the corner of his lips tilts up in a teasing manner. Jongin groans mentally, hating how affected he is to him.

 

 

“You are.” Sehun says, wiping his lens and his eyes follow Jongin who is standing in front of the monitor to look through all the pictures he had taken. He hears Jongin gasping and whispering but he catches his attention more is the way the model’s face changes into various expression with each click of pictures,

 

 

“Sehun is amazing isn’t he?” The director asks and Jongin couldn’t agree less, “These are really amazing. I can’t believe I looked like this the whole time.” Jongin has seen all his cuts for a pictorial from various photographers. At some point, he hates how cliché and normal he looks in every picture with their demands for him to pose the same way, same look, same style and his same closed, directed self. Somehow these pictures have his eyes glued on the screen for more than five seconds, making Jongin feel like he’s falling in love with himself.

 

 

Jongin thought Sehun was good but now he believes Sehun is the best. “I don’t want to work with any other photographers,” Jongin says, whispering his wish out loud. Each picture has explicit details and Jongin has never before seen such details in his pictures. The natural setting thoroughly blends in with him, making him glow like the sun. In one of the pictures, Jongin loves how the nature wraps him up beautifully. They stand in perfect harmony and balance. Jongin stares longer at the picture, falling in love with every detail Sehun managed to capture, “How is it possible?” Jongin asks, turning to look at Sehun who is changing camera lenses in the corner.

 

 

The photographer turns to face him and raises an eyebrow in confusion, “Sorry?”

 

 

Jongin points towards the screen and Sehun keeps his precious camera on a table, making his way towards the screen. He stands next to Jongin and leans down to look. Jongin stares at his furrowed brow, Sehun’s side profile and his lips. He swallows his saliva and gets his question up to the tip of his tongue, “How did you do it?” Jongin asks, looking completely bewildered. Jongin believes this picture would make it to the cover or if it doesn’t, he’s going to get this framed up on his wall.

 

 

Sehun stares at the picture once again after sending Jongin a puzzled look. This picture of Jongin leaning against the wooden railing, looking up to the sky with a smile is completely normal but as he listens to the Director and the other members of the team gathering around to give comments about the picture, he understands what Jongin means. “This picture has the perfect balance of everything, including our concept.”

 

 

Sehun sends the director a look, “I didn’t think of what I could get from the shot when I took it, I just focused on capturing what Jongin has for me.” Sehun says, giving the whole credit to Jongin. A few pictures that he had taken in a few countries comes to his mind, “The setting can be anywhere but it’s the person, the model who has the ability to bring life to it.” Sehun says, pointing his finger on the screen, “This whole place if you see it for real, is quite dull but now since it has been captured, with Jongin in it, enjoying and feeling it-”

 

 

“It comes to life,” The director completes Sehun’s sentence.

 

 

 

“But it’s still you,” Jongin interrupts, “I’ve worked with many photographers but they could never capture me in this state. These pictures are like a whole new me,” Jongin says, unaware of his voice getting higher, or his pout and glassy eyes. 

 

 

Sehun chuckles and ruffles his hair to clear the awkwardness. He’s not used to praises and these genuine praises makes him all red and hot, “Thanks.”

 

“Although we have many good shots here, we planned for another shot in another location.” The director says, standing up from his chair and sends a look to his assistant. The assistant rushes to get a file and the director stands in the middle to brief the whole team, “We will be in the same neighbourhood but instead of this side,” he uses his hand to point to the right, “We will be heading to the left.” He continues explaining about the location and Jongin nods, trying to focus on the director instead of Sehun wetting his lips. 

 

 

Jongin jumps on his toes when someone pokes the sides of his waist and turns to scowl at none other than Byun Baekhyun, “What?” Jongin hisses, scowling harder at Baekhyun’s stupid grin. 

 

 

“You look so damn smitten.” Baekhyun whispers into Jongin’s ear. The model leans away to cup his ear and Jongin warns Baekhyun with his eyes, “Shut up.”

 

The short briefing ends with the team agreeing to head to the new location. Jongin watches Sehun carefully hand over his bag of lenses to a prop boy and slings another bag over his shoulder. Everyone else starts moving like busy bees but Jongin stands in the middle, not knowing what to do so he decides to help Sehun. “Can I help?” Jongin offers, looking at the camera in Sehun’s hand. 

 

 

Sehun glances down to look at his camera and smiles, “Sure.”

 

 

Jongin takes the camera from Sehun’s hand and regrets it instantly, “This is so heavy!” he whines, taking a closer inspection of the Canon. The camera looked so small and light in Sehun’s hands but now when the camera is in his hands; Jongin can feel the heaviness and the burden of capturing the best photos. Jongin stares at Sehun, “You’re really admirable. Despite holding this heavy camera, you still take the best shots.”

 

Sehun shakes his head, “Like I said Jongin, I’ve been handling a camera since I was very young so it feels like a feather in my hands now.”

 

“Can I try?” Jongin asks, bringing the camera close to his eyes. He shivers, heat rising up his skin as he takes in Sehun’s scent from the camera.

 

 

“That’s not how you hold a camera,” Sehun laughs, moving behind Jongin and placing a hand on Jongin’s right hand. “Use your palm as the base, and use the other to hold the body,” Sehun says, so close into Jongin’s ears and the model shivers again. His eyes shake; looking left and right, feeling extremely conscious with their closeness. He could feel Sehun’s heat from behind him and if he leans back, he would feel Sehun’s chest against him. The heat from Sehun’s hand on his sends a warning in his head as if he’s going to overheat.

 

 

“Eyes in the viewer,” Sehun whispers this time, noticing how the little hair behind Jongin’s neck stands. He tells Jongin what to do but keeps his eyes on Jongin’s dusty red cheekbones. “A finger on the shutter,” he leans back too close to the other side of Jongin’s cheek and as expected the model trembles. “Aim and adjust the lens,” Sehun says and helps Jongin to the lens, fingers lightly touching the model’s soft and warm skin,

 

 

“Capture,” Sehun says and presses Jongin’s finger on the shutter. Sehun’s loyal companion makes the ‘click’ sound and he takes a few seconds to stay by Jongin’s cheek to witness the model’s eyes lowering with a shy smile.

 

 

“That’s the most intense photography lesson I’ve ever seen in my life.” Baekhyun claims, shocking Jongin to his bones and he bumps his head with Sehun’s nose. The photographer winces in pain and he stares at Jongin panicking with his camera hanging dangerously around his wrist.

 

 

“Jongin you’ll break the camera, stop it,” Baekhyun warns, taking the camera from Jongin before the model could stupidly drop the camera and ruin all possible relationship he hopes with Sehun. The photographer sends Baekhyun a thankful look and Jongin looms close to Sehun’s face to inspect his nose, “Let me see! Oh my God! Did I break your nose?” Jongin asks, looking closely at Sehun’s nose and he speaks out his inner voice, “You have a really sharp nose.”

 

 

“Well thanks,” Sehun chuckles, almost reaching out to ruffle Jongin’s soft strands. Jongin looked like a puppy that deserves a pat. Sehun daps his nose with the back of his hand and tells Jongin to get moving.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Jongin finishes the shoot with a big smile on his face and his stylist runs towards him draping a thick blanket around him immediately. Jongin shivers inside the blanket, making his way towards the team to look through the pictures. Baekhyun hands Jongin his sweater and he keeps the blanket aside to put on the sweater. “Jongin,” The director calls asking Jongin to sit on a chair as he joins a few others to look at all the photos.

 

 

“We are going to have a trouble choosing which pictures to use for the magazine,” The director says, smiling proudly. The director’s eyes shifts to look over him, making Jongin turn around too and he almost lost his breath once again. Sehun looks cuddly and comfortable in his new set of clothes. The dark blue hoodie goes very well with the fading blue jeans and Sehun looks so warm which has Jongin needing some warmth. The photographer joins them and as usual, praises starts flooding in for both of them,

 

 

“You both make an excellent duo. I don’t think any other photographers could capture better pictures and Sehun, you’re getting it big.” The director says. However, Jongin’s mind is stuck at the part where the director said Sehun and him make an excellent duo. There’s excitement in his stomach and there’s nervousness in his heart. Jongin tries to compose himself and attempts to focus at the last step of his work but he can’t.

 

 

It also hits him that he’s acting unprofessionally, behaving like a smitten teenager during working hours which could lead to troubles at work. That has him staring at his shoes with a pout. Ignoring his surrounding and the discussion, Jongin sulks quietly. The commotion of everyone else starting to pack up doesn’t bother him. All he can think of is, his time with Sehun is up and he should ask for some contact.

 

 

“It was nice working with both of you. I will keep in touch during the production and I hope to work with both of you again.” The Director says, shaking hands with Sehun first then Jongin. Jongin glances at Sehun’s direction when the photographer starts packing up, making sure all his camera equipment are safe. He hoists his courage to ask Sehun his contact or anything but before that, he looks around for Baekhyun. It’s weird that Baekhyun keeps  randomly disappearing.

 

 

Ignoring his manager’s disappearance for the moment, Jongin heads towards Sehun once the photographer is alone. “Hey,” Jongin starts, keeping his hands in his pockets and kicks at the ground in a shy manner. Sehun smiles widely, revealing a dimple and again Jongin is smitten. “So, where will you go next?” Jongin asks, knowing that Sehun loves travelling around for pictures. 

 

 

Sehun hums and takes a seat, stuffing a cable in one of the zippers. He looks up at Jongin, “Sipadan.”

 

 

“Sipadan? Where is that?” Jongin asks Sehun. He has never heard of this place before.

 

 

“Sipadan is an island in Malaysia.” Sehun answers, smiling again and this time he stands up sending Jongin a look. The model however looks distracted with an image of Sehun walking around the island shirtless and getting tanned. Jongin remembers he had once been to an island for only a few hours and sadly he didn’t get to enjoy the sand and water. It was a charity event and he went as a guest who managed to earn some large amount of money through the magazine he had once covered. 

 

 

“I’ve never been there,” Jongin mumbles, aware of his own hopeful tone. He hopes Sehun would invite him but that might be too friendly.

 

 

Sehun checks the model out, reading all the body language from the other. If his guess is right, Jongin is thinking of following him or waiting to be invited but Sehun keeps his lips sealed. The other is a well-known model and obviously will be busy. The season is nice and flowers are blooming. It would be the best time to earn cash. “Well I guess,” Sehun clears his throat, looking at the watch around his wrist. He should head back and he is unfamiliar with the city’s roads. He should be back before nightfall to avoid getting embarrassingly lost. “This is it. We’ll surely meet again Kim Jongin.” Sehun says, pushing his hand out for a shake. “And when you see me, don’t assume I am a French native and come say hello to me.” Sehun grins, teasing the model who is deep in his thoughts, redness on his cheeks. Sehun pulls back his hand to watch Jongin.

 

 

Jongin could feel his knees giving up and his heart; “Oh God, breathe you idiot,” Jongin reminds himself as he keeps his gaze with Sehun. “Now or never,” he hears the encouragement in his head and opens his mouth to say it but closes it instantly. Sehun’s perfectly trimmed eyebrows are causing the butterflies in his stomach to flutter uncomfortably.

 

 

“Is everything alright?” Sehun asks,

 

 

“No,” Jongin wishes he could easily answer and vomit everything out to Sehun but his true nature comes back, flooding his senses. He’s timid and shy. Jongin plays with his fingers, pressing his knuckles until they pop and he takes a lungful of air, “Sehun,” Jongin says and his voice cracks in nervousness. He barely hears Sehun’s reassurance and continues to work on saying the best sentence he can think of, “Sehun, I…” Jongin pauses again and he looks at Sehun once again after not being able to keep eye contact, “Don’t go,” Jongin whispers, sounding like a plea to his own ears. He doesn’t want Sehun to leave and he can’t let Sehun go. He needs to be with Sehun.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Sehun asks despite knowing what Jongin means. At first when he met Jongin on set, he thought Jongin was infatuated with him like a puppy crush, but after listening to Jongin’s story about meeting him in Paris, Sehun has begun to see Jongin’s side. Sehun too, after spending some time with Jongin, knowing Jongin and listening to the other has Sehun interested. Jongin being eye candy is the cherry on top.

 

 

“If you go now, I might not be able to meet you again.” Jongin replies and Sehun notices the other’s eyes laced with tears and how Jongin’s voice cracks a little. 

 

 

 

Sehun inches forward, closing the gap between them and places a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, “Will you follow me to Sipadan?” Sehun asks with a smile and he witnesses Jongin’s eyes turning wide in surprise for a second before turning into a smile as bright as the sun.

 

 

Jongin nods enthusiastically since his voice betrays him. He watches Sehun’s lips expanding, revealing his beautiful set of teeth and he nods again as if the first time he did that wasn’t enough. “You might need your phone to get his number,” Jongin turns to his right quickly, almost snapping his head in the process to look at Baekhyun, who is handing him the phone with a proud smile.

 

 

“Yes, my number and your number,” Sehun laughs, giving Baekhyun his phone because he noticed Jongin wouldn’t be able to hold his phone without shivering. Baekhyun passes Jongin’s phone to Sehun and takes the photographer’s phone to save Jongin’s number. 

 

 

“By the way,” Baekhyun starts, keying in Jongin’s number and at the same time showing Jongin the screen because he knows Jongin doesn’t trust him in this kind of situation. With Jongin’s nod, Baekhyun hands Sehun his phone back and Jongin takes his phone from Sehun, “Jongin will be free for a whole month and if the Sipadan plan is happening, make it around this month.”

 

 

Sehun grins, looking at Jongin’s number on his phone’s screen. “Sure,” he tells Baekhyun and leans down to look into Jongin’s eyes. “I have to go now,” he says and he swears when Jongin starts to instantly pout, “but I’ll call you later tonight.” Sehun makes a promise which has the model smiling from ear to ear.

 

 

“I’ll wait,” Jongin finally speaks.

  
  


 

 

 

10 days later,

 

 

“I can’t believe we are really going to Malaysia together!” Jongin punches the air happily, jumping on his cosy business class seat. Sehun corrects Jongin that they are actually flying to the other part of Malaysia but the model ignores him. Jongin greets the stewardess and whispers that this is the first time he’s flying with Malaysian Airline.

 

 

“Don’t worry, MAS is known as one of the best airlines.” Sehun chuckles, sipping his juice while Jongin fidgets in his seat. Sehun glances towards Jongin wondering what the model is up to and takes a moment to admire Jongin’s true self. Ten days of knowing each other and ten days of continuously texting and calling each other, Sehun can conclude that Jongin is indeed like the sun. He shines brightly like the sun, filling his solitude lifestyle with happiness because of his new companion. Sehun can picture Jongin as the sun and knowing that he brought along his loyal companion (his camera), Sehun decides to explore nature’s details with Jongin.

 

Jongin gets his own backpack and waits for Sehun as the photographer inspects his camera. Jongin looks around the airport and watches in amazement how beautiful the airport is, “Keep your mouth close; you have yet to see the island.” Sehun chuckles and puts an arm around Jongin as they head out to get their ride. Jongin follows Sehun’s lead and helps when necessary. As Sehun gives the directions to the taxi driver, Jongin keeps an eye on Sehun. Sehun looks admirable again and once again, he’s falling for Sehun.

 

 

Their journey to the island is longer than what Jongin expected but he knew it would be long from what Baekhyun had explained. The journey in car took them two hours and Jongin can now feel his legs shaking at the sight of open waters. “This is not the island?” Jongin asks Sehun as the other tries to get them a boat for which Jongin doesn’t know why.

 

Sehun shakes his head and continues his conversation with the boatman. Jongin wants to pull on Sehun’s sleeve and tell the other that he doesn’t mind staying here, because the view is already so beautiful. “Another 45 minutes ride and we’ll reach the island.” Sehun tells Jongin, keeping the tickets in his back pocket and watching Jongin. Jongin has a mixed reaction on his face which amuses Sehun and being addicted to his camera, Sehun starts taking pictures of the natural born model. Jongin whines and pouts into the camera but Sehun chuckles, enjoying Jongin’s misery to keep his fluffy hair from getting in his eyes.

 

 

 

A week later,

 

 

Jongin receives a box from the mailman and he inspects the box carefully before opening it. He has heard stories of weird stuff popping out from boxes, especially when the sender’s name isn’t stated. Jongin tears open the box as he walks over to his bar top and puts the box far away from his face. He opens it with one eye closed and when he hears nothing, he opens his eyes to look in the box. There’s a piece of paper which looks like an invitation and there’s a bar of soap with a scented candle. He takes the soap to smell first and scrunches up his nose as a strong smell hits his nostrils. He keeps the scented candle aside and takes out the invitation.

 

 

‘By Passion for Love” Jongin reads the heading out loud and whispers the other details. It’s an invitation to a photography exhibition and with a nervous guess, he dials Sehun’s number. He suspects that this exhibition is Sehun’s but the photographer didn’t mention anything about it. They hardly spoke about work during their trip, happily enjoying each moment by playing and talking about their childhood.

 

 

“Hey,” Sehun answers, making Jongin smile. 

 

“Hi, are you busy?” Jongin asks first before he can talk about the mysterious invitation.

 

“Not really why?” Sehun questions while Jongin tries to catch any sign of tiredness or Sehun being busy from his voice.

 

“I received this invitation today,” Jongin starts and Sehun quickly interrupts by asking what invitation it is. “To a photography exhibition, ‘By Passion for Love,” Jongin informs and he hears Sehun laughing from the line.

 

“Yes, I want you to come and be my guest.” Sehun chuckles and Jongin rolls his eyes. If Sehun could invite him like a normal person with a sender’s name, it will be better for Jongin’s overreacting mind. Jongin starts whining at Sehun for not writing his name on the invitation and in return Sehun argues with Jongin for not reading the invitation properly.

 

 

With a hand holding the phone to his ear, Jongin takes the invitation and reads it again. “Oh,”

 

 

“Read the sentence,” Sehun says, making Jongin pout apologetically. 

 

 

“I’m sorry I missed it but at least I thought about you and called you straight away.”

 

 

On the day of the exhibition, Jongin hesitates in front of the entrance and smiles awkwardly when the security at the door greets him, pushing the door open for him. Jongin wears a suit upon Sehun’s request and he feels totally out of place when everyone else is wearing casual clothing. He tries to spot Sehun by looking around but as soon as his eyes land on the first gigantic photo, Jongin forgets all about finding Sehun.

 

Jongin recognises this place very well. This is the place where Jongin first met Sehun, in the small alley in a Paris Town. Jongin can vividly remember admiring Sehun as the handsome  _ French Male _ . The picture looks so alive, making Jongin miss the place and memories more. He moves on to the next pictures and the next one has him gasping. It’s the picture Sehun took of him in the Disneyland. Jongin cups his mouth in amazement and looks around. He didn’t think Sehun would put up his picture and why would Sehun put up his picture when he has better pictures.

 

 

Jongin moves on to the next and gapes in surprise again. He recognizes this location too. It’s the place where they worked together. The row of pictures starts with sceneries of the place and after a few pictures, comes a picture of the white and brown dog. Jongin spots his legs in the picture; the red shoes he wore for the photoshoot. The next picture is of him, pointing at the dog while sitting on the road. Jongin stares at the picture in complete silence. It is the same moment in two different pictures which Jongin didn’t think was possible.

 

 

“He’s good isn’t he?” Jongin jumps when someone speaks next to him and proceeds to nod his head in answer. “And I noticed you’re in all the pictures.” The man says and Jongin blinks his eyes in confusion. He only saw two or three pictures of him and the man said he’s in all of it. The unknown man leaves Jongin alone after staring at the dog picture and Jongin proceeds to the next which is in the other hallway. The model takes his steps with consciousness as the other visitors start noticing him and whispering. Jongin gasps softly, this hallway is full of his pictures and Jongin understands what the unknown man said.

 

 

These pictures were taken during their trip to Sipadan. In the first picture, Jongin is pouting as he tries to push his hair back but the wind was too strong. Jongin remembers that moment. His picture was taken before they got on a boat. Sehun was chuckling from behind his camera, clicking from various angles.

 

 

In the next picture, Jongin leaned against the boat to put his hand in the water. Jongin smiles as he notices Sehun’s hand in the picture, holding onto Jongin’s hand. Jongin had begged Sehun to hold him because he was afraid he would fall in the water. He intertwines his fingers, feeling Sehun’s tight grip from that day. Sehun had held him so tightly.

 

 

The next picture is a scenery of their sea view room which sends goose bumps along Jongin’s skin. They watched the sunrise and sunset together from the room and it is in the same room, Jongin saw Sehun shirtless numerous times which had him screaming into his pillow all the time. Jongin really loved the room and everything that happened in the room. They exchanged lustful glances, playful smiles and kisses on the last night.

 

 

The next few pictures are of his hands cupping a few colourful fishes at once and his legs in the white sand. A few more are of sceneries which has Jongin reminiscing their trip and the last one leaves Jongin with his jaw hanging loose. This is the biggest picture from all the pictures he saw and this is the only one with a tag and he squints his eyes to read it. Jongin gasps, looking around to find the man behind all these pictures. He hasn’t seen him from the moment he walked in the hall and Jongin feels restless, wanting to see Sehun.

 

 

Jongin stares at the picture again as he waits for Sehun. This picture has a pull and magic to which Jongin can’t help but cave in with admiration, love and respect. He has never felt this way to any picture and despite all the other pictures taken by the same person, this picture has the biggest effect. It’s their shadow on the sand, standing so close with hands around each other’s waist. This picture was taken on the fifth sunset and Sehun wanted to try taking pictures of them, illuminated by the sunset. He did, after twenty failed shots and a very tired of laughing Jongin.

 

 

“We did it,” Jongin jumps a little and turns around quickly to see Sehun behind him in an expensive suit.

 

 

“Sehun!” Jongin greets, hugging Sehun and whispers the congratulatory message he memorized since last night. Sehun hugs back tightly, laughing into Jongin’s hair as he listens to Jongin congratulating him a hundred times. “I am so proud of you! This is all so beautiful!” Jongin cries into Sehun’s chest, eyes brimming with overwhelming emotions. He wipes the drop of tear that falls onto Sehun’s suit and looks up to Sehun looking at him so brightly. Jongin is suddenly aware of the crowd forming a circle around them and loosens his grip from around Sehun’s waist.

 

 

“So, what’s your answer?” Sehun asks, raising his eyebrow playfully and Jongin widens his eyes asking for what and which question. He doesn’t remember Sehun asking him anything and his eyes follows Sehun’s finger.

 

 

“Oh,”

 

 

Jongin scratches the back of his head and smiles,

 

 

The tag reads,  _ “Will you be my ever and after?” _

 

 

Jongin nods and closes the gap between them once again, “Yes,” he whispers, intertwining his fingers with Sehun’s, and circles his other hand around Sehun’s waist the way he did in the picture, “Yes,” he repeats, watching Sehun lower his gaze to his lips and slowly, Sehun leans in and tilts his head to capture Jongin’s plump lips with his own. Jongin moans in delight, kissing back happily and Sehun whispers so softly that he could hardly hear it through the sound of his beating heart.

 

 

 

“The deal is sealed.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do leave comments and kudos. Thank You =D


End file.
